


Не выходя, не прячась

by Marlek



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Intercrural Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: «Я была бы рада чему угодно по этому фандому. Например, зарисовку, как киллер заселился в Континентале вместе со своей жертвой. Жертва даже покурить не выходит, иначе покинет священную зону — и киллер его убьет. И так они живут, общаются…Затем можно ввести событие из канона, когда Континенталь лишили статуса священного. Чем же это закончится?»





	Не выходя, не прячась

В баре особая обстановка — перезвон стекла и тихая музыка колышутся в воздухе, словно послевкусие от дорогой сигары. Впрочем, сигары тут тоже курят — немолодой мужчина справа, среднего роста и плечистый, наверняка медленный, но с тяжелым ударом и неплохим выбором огнестрельного оружия. Красивая девушка с безупречной прической; тоненькая и легкая, она наверняка быстра и не брезгует запрещенными приемами и набором ножей, чтобы опустить противника до уровня своих глаз.

Подмечать способности других людей, их комплекцию, привычки, уровень опасности — это вбито в Джона уже давно. А вот роскошь и комфорт всё ещё вызывают оторопь. Как и хорошее обращение.

— Ваш заказ, — говорит бармен. Неестественно высокий и жилистый, с ловкими пальцами любителя удавок.

Алкоголь горит на языке, но это не первый раз. Джону восемнадцать, и по законам Америки он не может пить, хотя по законам — и, главное, обычаям — своей страны он может и пить, и голосовать, и отвечать за свои поступки по всем статьям. А убивать — так в любом возрасте, согласно контракту Правящих кланов.

— Забавно, да? — говорит человек слева — молодой, наверняка ровесник Джона, афроамериканец в белоснежной рубашке.

— Что? — переспрашивает Джон на белорусском и тут же поправляет себя.

Он знает семнадцать языков, и надо же было так неосторожно проколоться. Его собеседник наклоняет голову, принимая вопрос как он есть. Интересно.

— Правила, — отвечает от тоже на чистейшем белорусском. — И последствия. Я Альберт.

От бара идёт ровный, яркий свет, и смотреть на Альберта напрямую довольно сложно. Его гладкая тёмная кожа выглядит нереальной, а глаза за дорогими очками смеются тёплым, необидным смехом.

Кивнуть в ответ и назвать своё имя несложно, говорить по-английски несложно. Это всё базово. Начальные настройки. Альберт — его цель, и они оба знают об этом.

В «Континентале» нельзя вести бизнес. Нельзя убивать. Это правила, рассказанные ему по дороге. Оазис посреди пустыни. Курорт киллеров и убийц всех мастей.

— Гостей, — поправляет его Тамара, когда он повторяет полученную информацию. И уже поправляет ему галстук на первом в его жизни костюме. Стоит весна, Нью-Йорк утопает в солнце, в «Континентале» всё утопает в роскоши капитализма, а у Джона есть заказ и всего одна монета в кармане. 

— Я служил. И я ещё послужу, — говорит он и ставит ногу на первую ступень крыльца. Он в зоне спокойствия и музыки из граммофона, творящей свою атмосферу.

Это его начальный контракт. Испытание, билет в свободную жизнь под руководством Правящих кланов. У Альберта белоснежная улыбка и приятные черты лица. Он не похож на того, кого следует стереть с лица земли.

Заказ остаётся в силе, Альберт остаётся в отеле. Джон убивает кого-то другого во славу первого контракта, во имя первой крови — обычное дело. Потом он убивает ещё. И после. Стреляет в сердца, головы, ноги. Сворачивает шеи и разбивает черепа. Переезжает джипом, тойотой, порше и скидывает с тринадцатого, двадцатого, восемьдесят первого этажа. Вскрывает ножами вены и артерии, вонзает под ребра бутылочные осколки, бьёт в спины, руки, животы. Получает тяжёлые чеканные монеты, заработанные чужой смертью, покупает первые вещи, первую машину, которую тут же разбивает в новой перестрелке. Заказывает номер в отеле получше после того, как док вынимает из него три пули. Заказывает новый костюм с тонкими вкладками стальных пластин. На дворе девяностые, и прогресс не стоит на месте. 

Правящие кланы заказывают у него людей — в его работе нет выходных.

Альберт встречает его на пороге, улыбается так, будто следил за всеми событиями в жизни Джона из-за тяжёлых дубовых дверей, через которые не может выйти.

— У менеджера есть хорошее оружие, — говорит Альберт на греческом, суахили, пушту за очередным стаканом виски полгода, год и три спустя. На улице холод и слякоть, ветер и дождь, солнце и духота. — Он спрашивал о тебе.

Джон надолго запоминает их первую встречу. Менеджер оказывается удивительным человеком, уважающим хорошую выпивку и вызывающий уважение сам.

— Должны же у человека моего возраста быть какие-нибудь недостатки? — спрашивает тот и улыбается. — Тебе нравится мой отель?

— Он выше всяких похвал, — вежливость теперь даётся легче лёгкого, слетает с губ без задержки.

Менеджер — Уинстон — открыто, искренне смеётся ему в лицо и наливает им ещё по бокалу выверенными движениями того, кто чётко знает свою дозу.

— Ты хорошо воспитан. А персонал?

— Думаю, отель и вполовину не был бы так хорош без преданных вам людей, — Джон пьёт. Ему всё ещё нельзя пить по законам Америки — осталась пара дней, — но его угощает хозяин дома, и он не смеет отказаться. И не хочет.

— И умеешь льстить, при этом говоря честно. Ты мне нравишься, Джон.

— Сочту за комплимент.

— Сочти. И, — говорит Уинстон, и линии смеха на его подвижном лице видны даже в расслабленном состоянии. — Спасибо, что соблюдаешь правила.

И прежде, чем Джон отвечает, вновь улыбается:

— Я про Альберта. Он же твой первый контракт, насколько я знаю.

Конечно, он знает. Менеджерами становятся люди со связями. Всё как обычно в этом мире — простых ли людей, вежливых ли киллеров. Когда Джон откланивается и уходит на слегка нетвердых ногах от выпитого, что плещется в крови яркими искрами, Уинстон тихо добавляет ему вслед:

— Считай его нулевым контрактом. Или нулевым пациентом. Найти его нужно, изучить нужно, а вот уничтожать не всегда обязательно. Вдруг есть другое применение?

Двери мягко закрываются за спиной, отрезая пахнущую дорогой выпивкой обитель Уинстона от привычной прохлады кондиционированных помещений отеля. Джон стоит некоторое время в коридоре, не думая ни о чём конкретном, прежде чем встряхнуться и нажать на кнопку лифта.

Проходит ещё год. Джон перестаёт считать убитых своей рукой. Издержки профессии. Защитный механизм психики, как однажды говорит Альберт на тигринья. Тот самый Альберт, который много знает о правилах и последствиях и, как догадывается Джон, не понаслышке.

Что служит триггером, Джон не смог бы сказать и под новой сывороткой правды, разработанной в Гонконге и опробованной на нём очередной мишенью. Потому что сам не знал. Кожа Альберта тёмная и немного сухая, его руки смотрятся на белой, в голубых прожилках вен коже Джона настолько эффектно, что хватает малейшего прикосновения, чтобы завестись. Просто однажды Джон ощущает жажду и странное томление в груди, когда Альберт дотрагивается до его руки в ресторане во время совместного завтрака.

Джон не ответил бы ни вколовшим ему сыворотку китайцам, говорившим на помеси кантонийского и своего местного диалекта, ему неизвестного, ни кому-либо ещё, как они тогда миновали лифт, несколько этажей, коридоры и людей на пути к комнате Альберта, номер которой Джон не знал все эти три года. Смертельная невнимательность, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — говорит Альберт на зулу, отрываясь от его пульсирующей от жестких поцелуев шеи. — Тебе идут синяки, Джон. Как бы странно это ни звучало.

Одежда сползает на пол, покрывало с кровати упрямо не поддаётся с первого раза, а тишина пополам с редкими вздохами делает всё нереальным. Нереально правильным. Кожа покрывается мурашками, когда тёплые ладони Альберта останавливаются на груди и длинные пальцы сжимают соски. Контраст цвета завораживает, и Джон стонет, откидываясь на спину:

— Чёрт.

Альберт на это усмехается и смещает руки вниз:

— И куда делась вся вежливость, а?

Он трогает Джона так, словно давно и прочно знает, как ему нравится — грудь, бока и плечи. Наконец, его рука скользит по напряженным мышцам живота, проезжается по тёмным волоскам в паху и медленно обхватывает кольцом между ног. Член Джона дёргается в этой хватке, смазка выступает на головке, стоит пальцам сжаться сильнее. Джон охает, снова ругаясь себе под нос уже на французском, и Альберт улыбается вновь, свободно и легко, как делал это с самого первого дня. Воздух напитывается их запахом, становится вязким от их горячечного дыхания на двоих. Когда Альберт трёт мокрую головку члена ладонью, собирая смазку и распределяя по стволу, чтобы легче было дрочить длинными, неторопливыми движениями, Джон не выдерживает и просит:

— Сильнее.

На хинди. Улыбка Альберта становится острой, и опасной, и очень, очень сексуальной.

— Что захочешь, — отвечает он на предельно вежливом японском, наклоняясь и целуя в губы. Голос у него хриплый, непохожий на обычный мягкий тон, но говорит он — как и всегда — без малейшего акцента.

Джон закрывает глаза, расслабляясь в поцелуе. Губы Альберта мягкие и влажные, гладкая выбритая кожа подбородка так и просится под поцелуи, и Джон не отказывает себе в удовольствии. Судя по тихим вздохам ему в ухо, оно обоюдное. Джон расслабляется ещё, а потом слегка отталкивает Альберта, чтобы тот приподнялся. Смыкает бёдра и колени, подтянув их к груди, и направляет Альберта так, чтобы твёрдый член скользнул между, проехавшись по мошонке.

— Вот так, — выдыхает он на испанском.

И ловит ответный стон из распахнутого рта. Член Альберта, такой же тёмный, с большой тёмной головкой, начинает двигаться между бёдер, и это выглядит настолько горячо, что Джон неожиданно оказывается на грани. Их прерывистое дыхание перемешивается в тишине комнаты, хотя Джон мало что слышит за стуком сердца в ушах, горле и где-то внизу живота.

— Ещё, — просит он, не понимая, на каком языке разговаривает, когда длинные пальцы обхватывают его снова. — Чёрт, ещё.

На счастье, Альберт понимает его более чем прекрасно и не останавливается, даже когда сперма заливает его пальцы, и Джона трясёт от гиперчувствительности. Наконец, распластав ладонь по мокрому животу и вымазывая их ещё больше, Альберт кончает с долгим стоном, вжав в постель всем своим весом. Джон обнимает его обеими руками, любуется теперь контрастом белого на чёрном и блаженной пустоте в голове.

Они ужинают вместе, целуются на прощание за закрытыми дверями и видятся в следующий раз через два месяца. Джон думает, что их встреча будет неловкой, но Альберт просто говорит ему:

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — на русском, с безупречным выговором, и улыбается так, будто перехитрил самого дьявола, когда Джон удивленно смотрит на него несколько мгновений.

Той ночью они вновь спят, вновь в комнате Альберта, и в этот раз Джон запоминает и этаж, и номер. Он запоминает реакцию и выражение лица Альберта, когда опускается перед ним на колени, и берётся за пряжку его ремня, и думает о том, что может принять новую игру и правила, которые они придумывают сами. Не в пример быстрее и легче, чем правила Правящих кланов.

А о последствиях подумает потом.

Последствия встречают его после смерти Хелен. Альберт нисколько не меняется, его глаза так же прозрачны и таят смех, когда он встречает Джона на стойке регистрации «Континенталя» впервые за несколько лет. Табличка говорит, что его зовут Харон, и Джон слегка наклоняет голову в приветствии. И спрашивает, где сейчас менеджер вместо того, чтобы спросить напрямую то, что действительно хочет.

— Скорблю о твоей утрате, — говорит Уинстон, и Джон не выдерживает.

— Почему он ещё здесь?

Уинстон отдаёт ему стакан, из которого пряно пахнет виски, и кажется, будто не было пропасти прожитых вне правил лет. Не было свободы и смеха.

— Ты знаешь правила, Джон. Тот факт, что ты ушёл из бизнеса, не аннулирует его контракт. Он пожизненный. Или посмертный, как посмотреть. После тебя его отдали другому, только и всего.

— Что он сделал? Если бы он был экс-комьюникадо…

— …то не смог бы оставаться в отеле, тем более у всех на виду. Нет, Джон, Харон не виноват в сложившейся ситуации.

Виски обжигает горло, но это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

— Что тогда?

— Почему ты не спросишь у него сам?

Джон не спрашивает. Ни в тот день, ни позже, когда Альберт — Харон — помогает ему устроиться в номере, спросив напоследок:

— Я тебе говорил, что ты много думаешь? — на вьетнамском, с лёгким налётом акцента северных племён. Джон долго смотрит на него, не мигая, и тот вдруг хмурится так, как никогда до этого.

— Что, не понимаешь?

Смех выходит вымученным из-за саднящих мышц живота, когда Джон заваливается на бок, но потом всё же вытягивается на кровати. Он не перестал учить языки, даже закопав оружие и монеты в подвале дома, в котором прожил несколько счастливых лет с Хелен. Это получалось само собой — новости, книги и музыка, везде таились акценты и оттенки значений.

— Не могу не думать, я профессионал, — наконец, отвечает он на филиппинском и улыбается, зная, что это выглядит не очень, потому что у него все зубы в крови.

Альберт — Харон — внезапно серьёзно кивает и помогает ему переодеться.

— Ты не ушёл, — позже говорит Джон, когда Харон уже берётся за ручку двери.

— Я соблюдаю правила, — кивает тот. — К тому же — так меня легче всего найти.

Когда «Континенталь» теряет священный статус, кроме Уинстона только Джон и Харон остаются в живых. Они экипируются, выходят за двери бронированной комнаты, дерутся спина к спине. Джон в любое мгновение может повернуться и выстрелить, закончить контракт, данный ему полжизни назад — ровно восемнадцать лет, вдруг со странным чувством понимает он. И ощущает на себе цепкий взгляд Харона.

— Всё ещё много думаю, — пожимает он плечами на невысказанный вопрос. Чилийский вариант испанского выходит немного скомкано из-за постоянной отдачи крупнокалиберной винтовки в руках. Харон вздёргивает бровь, и Джон знает, что ему ещё нужно подтянуть язык, но продолжает. — Не цель номер один.

— Я задет, — отвечает Харон на том же языке после выстрела за угол и уходит дальше по коридору. У него, как всегда, нет акцента, и это кажется Джону забавным. Это их противостояние. Если — когда — они выживут, он хочет поцеловать эти губы вновь. И знает, что ему ответят.

И даже лёжа в тачке с отбитыми лёгкими перед королём голубей, он думает о том, что в Нью-Йоркской библиотеке, идя вдоль стеллажей к книге с тайником, заметил словарь кенийского.

Почему бы и нет? 


End file.
